User talk:Kakki10
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kakki10 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 02:39, April 17, 2010 Welcome to the Wiki! Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 03:22, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Last night was sooo much fun! I'm just bored though, I don't why I'm talking to you on here...oh well. Guess who?[[User:SallyPerson| Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally]] 19:39, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I did! [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 23:35, April 25, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Have you read OC's Together? Did you know that last week The Killers broke up? DX And also, half of Evanescence joined We Are the Fallen. DX [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 00:21, May 18, 2010 (UTC) G2G my dad just told me. P.S. I just bought some awesome stuff on amazon. hello 2 Did you know that last week The Killers broke up? DX And also, half of Evanescence joined We Are the Fallen. DX [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 00:21, May 18, 2010 (UTC) G2G my dad just told me. P.S. I just bought some awesome stuff on amazon. :XPSallyPerson 23:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Did you read my email? SallyPerson 23:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC) You still there?SallyPerson 00:30, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Check your email. RIGHT now. I sent it 2 seconds ago. SallyPerson 00:50, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh for the love of coffee! I was wondering if one of my characters could guess star and be in the quest. Only if possible. Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 19:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh okays! نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 20:05, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Demigods wiki I have kind of a weird question to ask you: Tomorrow I'm leaving for San Francisco to spy on the Titans, and I was wondering if you could go on demigods wiki for me and edit everyday, otherwise I won't get this badge I've been working for. You don't have to though. [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 14:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Your story was amazing! I just read it. You definitely need to put it on here! But you stole my idea about a god claiming a child that wasn't his, grrr!!!! lol its okay. And I found a couple things I could edit, at the end, you said 'You may have ONE this time' (or something like that), and also I don't think Ida and Olympus are the same thing. I'm not sure if that's what you meant. [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 22:36, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, For The love of coffee Great! it's really good! and i like the chapter names! XD! ;) Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 20:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) No problem. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 22:14, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Ah, Curse my horrible spelling! Can you please fix that for me? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 22:59, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Could you do that too? Thanks! Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:06, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking your scene as a baby should be the prologue for WUASTC. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 21:33, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Welcome Thankies ^.^ Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 03:31, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey could you email me the draft? It would be easier than me retyping it. Thanks. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 23:41, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Welcome! Thank you. ^.^ ~JenEternafeu~ Hey I have a question. I'm a little mixed up about the Kronos messing with Natalie story. Should she not have all her memories of the real universe? Or just find herself completely normal with parallel universe memories?? Cause I think the way I wrote it is kind of confusing. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 00:05, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey the dates are all screwed up in my story...and I realized that there is never a time where I actually get Scar, nor mention her. I just have 'a sword'. So I made a story where I get her...........[[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 16:01, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Help! What should I do on this wiki and what shouldn't I do? Moodle 22:51, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis. This is my new book/novel/story. please read. Thank you! How do i make a page for my Story? please help me ! Thank You for the HELP! ^_^ Umm. and I just add my stories to the Pages ? How to join OC Cabin??? Do you just write your name or do you ask for permission????? Moodle 21:42, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Added some chapters and a Sneak Peek! Heyhey!! Please read my story: Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis I added some chapters .. ^^ Thanks!! Luna-daughter of Artemis 10:42, December 23, 2010 (UTC) HERE COMES THE HUNTERS Added a new chapter to my FANFiC!! here is the link: Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis Please do read, thank you. Luna-daughter of Artemis 10:24, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Luna Silver!! Just added two more chaps to my FanFic. Please read! it has the Capture the Flag chapter. ^^ Thanks. Luna-daughter of Artemis 07:00, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Updated My Fan Fiction Hey there. I just updated my FanFiction. Hope you can read. Here's the LiNK: Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis Thanks!! Hope I can have your Feedback Luna Silver 06:24, December 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Cat Girl Thanx for the review ;) First one of the day. Please keep reviewing, if you can. I'll tell you when I update next. SalemtheCruel 20:57, January 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel More on Cat Girl I updated Cat Girl, please read and review =) Glad you like it so much! SalemtheCruel 00:03, January 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Cat Girl update! I did a little updating on Cat Girl ;) SalemtheCruel 02:05, January 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel REAAALLY IMPORTANT CAT GIRL UPDATE!!! Chapter Six is done and Chapter Seven is here! Please read and review! SalemtheCruel 23:42, January 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis is Updated. Please read :D Sorry, I haven't been here for a while and I haven't updated my FanFic. Anyhow. If you have time please read.Thanks. Luna-daughter of Artemis 03:42, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on getting user of the month! you totally deserved it :D Veni, Vidi, Incendit 00:06, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm a beaurecrat![[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 01:14, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis -- Update. Hi. I updated my Fan Fic. If you have time. Please have a read. Thanks ! ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Link: Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) My fanfic: Dawn of Truth Thanks for helping me write a little. I haven't done much recently on wikia. sigh sigh sigh, etc. Moodle "You have poured so many memories into me. Given me so much... That I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me Roxas, who do you see?" - Xion speaking to Roxas, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days 20:33, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Please Read! Please read my 50 Ways to Annoy Ares. Moodle "You have poured so many memories into me. Given me so much... That I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me Roxas, who do you see?" - Xion speaking to Roxas, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days 21:32, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey so I'm kinda getting bored with natalie's somewhat boring life as relayed in NAS. Should I just give up and give her a quest? XD.[[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 03:12, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Fastest Hero Alive Since I told you that i uploaded the first chapter, I have wrote about 7 more bringing the total to about 8 chapters as of right now. Read at your leisure. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] Thank you for the great review. I like how you noticed how my battles play out, they aren't over the top or anything and that works for the story. The only thing that I didn't think of myself was the personalities of the gods which I copied from the books, but all their diolog came from my head. Chapter 12 is up too. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:20, February 13, 2011 (UTC) help Hi I'm new and I want to know how to make one of those dolls to put it on here so I can have my own doll.Please right on my talk page.Raven black 16:55, February 13, 2011 (UTC)Raven BlackRaven black 16:55, February 13, 2011 (UTC) still help but how do i send the doll here?Raven black 17:23, February 13, 2011 (UTC)raven blackRaven black 17:23, February 13, 2011 (UTC) can can u do one for me plz i tried but it didnt work name it ravenRaven black 17:50, February 13, 2011 (UTC)raven blackRaven black 17:50, February 13, 2011 (UTC) faceyourmanga i want the black shirt that has like its tilted on one side red eyes that look like fire,and a tattoo,I have black wavy hair.Raven black 18:06, February 13, 2011 (UTC)raven blackRaven black 18:06, February 13, 2011 (UTC) thnxs that was tottally wat i wanted thank you so much!!!did you put it in the pictures so i can get it?Raven black 18:21, February 13, 2011 (UTC)raven blackRaven black 18:21, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Fastest Hero Alive Finale I just finished the last chapter of my Fastest Hero Alive series. I like how it turned out and I might write more if i get any new ideas. thank you for all the comments. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 11:58, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you liked it, and i do have two or three story ideas. I was thinking about doing a prequel explaining how Swift found out he was a demigod or maybe focus on a story about a quest Megan and Swift showing how they got that close. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 23:21, February 14, 2011 (UTC) A Question I know that this is the fan page for Percy jackson series but I just wanted to ask. Is children of Hyperion allowed in this wiki? Thanks. Nolan Swift: My Story Begins I'm writing a prequel story for my character. I won't update as much as my other one and I'm going to plan out more than a chapter ahead. Two Chapters are up and maybe a third depending if i hear from another author that asked to cameo. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 23:04, February 15, 2011 (UTC) faceyourmanga can you make me a face your manga charchter please?black hair,blue eyes or red,you know the tee shirt that is on the side that tee shirt in black,and me stiking my middle finger,black lipstick black eyeshadow,and no simle Drew-daughter of ares 20:50, February 20, 2011 (UTC)drew-daughter of aresDrew-daughter of ares 20:50, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Nolan Swift: My Story Begins Finale Well, the last chapter is up. I knew I said this series would be half as long as my other one, but I can't seem to write short stories because this one is about 16 chapters, still not as long as my other one. I hope you like it and thank you for reading. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 09:44, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Nolan Swift: The Lost Quiver I finally have a villian for my story. My brain is already working on a full story. I have decided that this will take place after Fastest Hero Alive during the winter. It will also have an overarching plot that will go into a later story that I haven't thought of yet. Nothing has been writen yet but keep an eye out. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 06:03, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Forget about the "nothing being writen" part. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 18:52, February 22, 2011 (UTC) After about 2 weeks, I am getting back to work on my latest story. I'm really trying to go all out on this one as I'm going to try and make this the first part of a series. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:09, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for deleting that graph thing! I was getting worried there :D. Thx again! -PiperMclean 13:53, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :D PiperMclean 21:13, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for voting for my story. If someone told me my story would be voted as the story of the month, I would of laughed and then tried to finish my story when I got home. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:07, March 1, 2011 (UTC) My OCs Hi, I'm new and can you make a story from my characters as long as one person dies, you don't have to. Tiga43ify Making Stories Oh sorry I was just being a little lazy. I'll make them. :) Tiga43ify Nolan Swift: The Lost Quiver Finale It is finished. It might not be as good as my last one, but I think it was because I am trying to make this story into a larger plot with multiple stories so I can try again with a later story. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:50, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Please Help Luna Hello, so Luna Daughter of Artemis had her account attacked or something. I'm not sure if the details but she left a message on this blog and I was hoping you could help somehow. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 08:41, March 13, 2011 (UTC) AVATAR PLZ? hi can you make me a faceyourmanga avatar please?Demi fuse 22:04, March 27, 2011 (UTC)demi fuse on it i want black wavey hair that shows one ear. not a full smile a top thats like you know it has it tilted and it's in white please white earings big white eyes black lipstick like her fingers made into a peace sign a black skull neckalece the same nose it has a cemtery for the bck ground and thin eyebrows that look like i cant get mad at you Demi fuse 22:18, March 27, 2011 (UTC)demi fuse THNXS it had everything i wanted thnxs!!!ur such a good person!!!srry for the bother..i've tryed to do it before my computer wont let me sorry for bugging u but its perfect thnxs really!!!!!!!!!Demi fuse 22:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC)demi fuse i changed what you put here to this>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> You lenten promise breaker you! Lol JK [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 22:07, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I didn't like any of them. I'm planning to redo alot of my stories as well as deleting alot. Most of the ones that I marked/will mark for deletion we my first stories where I had no experiance/skill in writing.Hazelcats DoH HoO 23:10, April 21, 2011 (UTC)